I'm a fighter
by Eternity-neko
Summary: "Je les répugne ? Pas de problèmes. Ils me détestent ? Pas de problèmes. Ils répandent des rumeurs sur moi, me fuient comme le peste ? Pas de problèmes. Ils tentent de me rabaisser ? Pas de problèmes. Ils me persécutent ? Toujours pas de problèmes. Je me relève à chaque fois. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur. Je suis un battant." "N'aie pas honte de toi, montre-leur." NaruSasu UA
1. Prologue

_**Auteur:** Moi ! Donc comme d'hab, pas de plagiat, sinon je m'énerve..._

 _ **Titre:** I'm a fighter._

 _ **Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi... Quelle triste vie._

 _ **Couple:** NaruSasu_

 **IMPORTANT !** **Bonjour, bonjour. Alors oui je sais, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de "Reviens-moi", mais ça avance... Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre de mon cours de français, pour la production finale sur le journal intime. J'aimais bien mon idée, et j'avais envie de la retranscrire en fanfiction. Mais c'est là qu'arrive le problème: Je n'avais dû écrire que le DÉBUT d'un journal intime. Donc je n'ai que le prologue et un chapitre. Mais j'aimais tant mon idée que je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Par contre je suis en manque flagrant d'inspiration pour une suite. (Que j'ai vraiment envie de faire !) C'est là que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une âme charitable qui pourrait m'aider à trouver des idées. Une espèce de co-écriture, sans vraiment l'être. Enfin, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mp ou manifestez vous dans les reviews ! Merci :)**

 _ **Note:** Ce prologue est bizarre et très très très très court, mais j'avais envie de le mettre._

* * *

Si je marque en grand sur cette page : ''Ne pas lire sous peine de mort'', je suppose que tu auras d'autant plus envie de le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, tu dois être quelqu'un de déterminé pour avoir trouvé ce journal, caché dans mon tiroir-caché dans un fond caché de ma chambre (Comment ça tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis ? C'est pas mon problème ça !), et qui plus est, enfoui sous une tonne d'objets en tous genres. Je suppose donc que rien ne t'arrêtera désormais.

Bien, dans ce cas...

.

.

.

.

 **A lire sans aucune pudeur ! Ouvert à tous !**

 **(Avec de gros bisous baveux signés Naruto Uzumaki.)**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Eternity:**_ Voilà pour le prologue. Il est spécial et extrêmement court, je sais, mais je n'ai pas pû me résoudre à l'enlever. Bref, la suite arrive ce soir ou demain ! :)

 _ **Sasuke:**_ Faudra vraiment m'expliquer pourquoi tu postes ça...

 _ **Eternity:**_ Je fais ce que je veux, merde ! è.é

 _ **Sasuke:**_ Ok, ok... Je dis plus rien. *Se tourne vers le lecteur* Elle voudrait que vous lui laissiez une review, mais sur ce prologue, ça sert un peu rien...

 ** _Eternity:_** Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai dit que la suite arrivait ! *Se tourne aussi vers les lecteurs* Il n'y a donc pas de raison de laisser une review sur ce prologue, vu qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien... Mais vous pouvez follow par contre ! :D /SBAM/

 ** _Sasuke, une poelle à la main:_** Ça, c'est fait... On ne demande pas une chose pareille ! è.é Ne vous sentez pas obligés de l'écouter, donnez plutôt votre avis sur le chapitre 1 quand il sera posté !


	2. Chapter 1

_**Auteur:** Moi ! Donc comme d'hab, pas de plagiat, sinon je m'énerve..._

 _ **Titre:** I'm a fighter._

 _ **Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi... Quelle triste vie._

 _ **Couple:** NaruSasu_

 **IMPORTANT !** **Bonjour, bonjour. Alors oui je sais, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de "Reviens-moi", mais ça avance... Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre de mon cours de français, pour la production finale sur le journal intime. J'aimais bien mon idée, et j'avais envie de la retranscrire en fanfiction. Mais c'est là qu'arrive le problème: Je n'avais dû écrire que le DÉBUT d'un journal intime. Donc je n'ai que le prologue et un chapitre. Mais j'aimais tant mon idée que je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Par contre je suis en manque flagrant d'inspiration pour une suite. (Que j'ai vraiment envie de faire !) C'est là que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une âme charitable qui pourrait m'aider à trouver des idées. Une espèce de co-écriture, sans vraiment l'être. Enfin, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mp ou manifestez vous dans les reviews ! Merci :)** **Dimanche 17 Juin 2015.**

 _ **Note:**_ _Alors, ce chapitre était censé être beaucoup plus long, mais comme je suis malade, je n'ai pas eu le courage de tout écrire. Je voulais quand même tenir ma promesse et poster, donc voilà. ^^ Aussi, il y a quand même de l'humour (enfin une tentative d'humour) dans ce chapitre, alors que ce n'est pas précisé dans le genre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Les deux premiers chapitres seront un peu drôle, mais même si je garderai cette touche d'humour au fil de la fiction (C'est quand même Naruto qui parle) je compte parler de sujets tels que l'homophobie, l'acceptation de sois, et cetera. Donc no panic, malgré l'humour, cette fiction sera bien de l'hurt/comfort. A dans a semaine pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^_

* * *

Cher journal,

...

...

Bon ok, non. Je n'aime pas du tout cette intro. Ca fait un peu fillette, et je ne suis absolument pas une fillette. Ni même une fille tout court d'ailleurs. Déjà que tenir un journal intime pour un mec, c'est pas du tout viril (mais alors vraiment pas), il ne manquerait plus que j'ai une intro qui laisse penser que je suis efféminé. Donc, recommençons.

.

Mon cher confident,

...

...

Houla, houla, encore moins ! Dans le genre pourri, j'ai atteint le sommet ! Ou alors je suis au fin fond d'un trou et il m'est impossible de creuser plus profond, au choix.

Bien, nouvelle tentative.

.

Chère Kitty,

...

Oh putain non ! D'abord c'est nul, mais en plus je vais être incarcéré pour plagiat. Il est grand temps de reprendre ma pelle, je peux encore creuser finalement.

Je m'en veux énormément de t'avoir plagier ma très chère Anne Frank, accepte donc mes plus plates excuses.

Puis de toute façon, qui donnerait un nom à un cahier acheter à deux euros chez Club ? Si ma mère voyait ça, elle appellerait de suite l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Imagine un peu, tu pars chez ta grand-mère vivant en milieu hostile assailli par les bouses de vaches, et au lieu de réclamer doudou en pleurant, tu hurles pour qu'on te rendre Kitty.

« Mais qui est donc Kitty ? te demanderont-ils. »

Et tu répondras :

« C'est mon si magnifique cahier, il va se sentir seul sans moi. »

Et hop ! Quelques heures plus tard, tu ne seras point chez mère-grand, mais dans une magnifique pièce aux murs en mousse et attaché avec une camisole de force. Il ne te manquera plus que l'entonnoir sur la tête et la langue qui pendouille pour ressembler trait pour trait à ces personnages dans les cartoons.

Il faut donc à nouveau recommencer, pour que les générations futures, qui liront mon journal afin de se renseigner sur notre époque, ne se posent pas de questions quant à ma santé mentale.

Reprenons je vous prie.

.

Hello, my dear diary,

...

...

Oh ma pelle, pelle adorée, où es-tu ?

Et si je laissais tomber l'intro ? Bonne idée Naruto, tu es un génie. Merci pour ce compliment, vraiment. Je m'applaudis. (Un dédoublement de personnalité, c'est grave?)

Il est grand temps d'enfin te dévoiler la vie, d'un dieu sur terre, du meilleur joueur de jeux-vidéos au monde, l'histoire de...

Tiens, maman m'appelle. Et si je l'ignorais ?

Ouille, mauvaise idée, ça commence à l'énerver. Et quand elle s'énerve, ça fait TRES peur. Je te jure, on dirait presque que ses cheveux se lèvent sur sa tête ! Bref, écoutons donc ce qu'elle a à me dire...

...

Bordel, déjà ?! Je dois déjà aller me coucher ?! Si tôt ?! Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi cette chère Madame Uzumaki (elle ne mérite plus que je lui donne un surnom affectif. Maman a désormais disparu.) tient tant à faire de ma vie un enfer ?

Il n'est qu'une heure du matin, et elle veut déjà que j'aille dormir, sois-disant pour mon bien et parce que le sommeil est important. « Et puis tu vas à l'école demain, tu vas devoir te lever tôt. » Bla bla bla.

Dois-je lui avouer ma nature vampirique ?

* * *

 _ **Eternity:**_ Voilààààà ! Le chapitre devait être plus long, mais je suis malade, et ma vitesse d'écriture s'est donc incroyablement réduite ! X-x Du coup il y aura encore un chapitre posté dans la semaine (normalement) et puis il faudra que je me penche sur mes ébauches d'idées. Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow, comme quoi ça sert de demander ! :D

 _ **Sasuke:**_ Merde, je te croyais dans le coma pour un bon bout de temps...

 ** _Eternity:_** Hé ! è.é

 _ **Sasuke:**_ Enfin, pour une fois que je ne suis pas le personnage principal qui va souffrir le martyr, c'est cool !

 _ **Eternity:**_ Oh ne t'en fais pas Sas-Uke, je ne t'ai pas oublié ! *3

 _ **Sasuke:**_ Gloups ! OxO"

 ** _Eternity:_** Ton heure viendra, nihéhéhé ! *3 *part préparer ses plans diaboliques*

 ** _Sasuke:_** Mon dieu non... Et si je la séquestrais ? *3 Bonne idée ! *3 Nihéhéhéhé ! *3 *Part vers Eternity en se frottant les mains d'un air sadique*

 ** _Naruto:_** ... Normal... Enfin bref, reviewez, je tenterai d'amadouer Sasu pour qu'il laisse l'auteur lire vos message d'encouragement ! A la prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapter 2

_**Auteur:** Moi ! Donc comme d'hab, pas de plagiat, sinon je m'énerve..._

 _ **Titre:** I'm a fighter._

 _ **Disclaimers:** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont toujours pas à moi... Quelle triste vie._

 _ **Couple:** NaruSasu_

 **IMPORTANT !** **Bonjour, bonjour. Alors oui je sais, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite de "Reviens-moi", mais ça avance... Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre de mon cours de français, pour la production finale sur le journal intime. J'aimais bien mon idée, et j'avais envie de la retranscrire en fanfiction. Mais c'est là qu'arrive le problème: Je n'avais dû écrire que le DÉBUT d'un journal intime. Donc je n'ai que le prologue et un chapitre. Mais j'aimais tant mon idée que je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Par contre je suis en manque flagrant d'inspiration pour une suite. (Que j'ai vraiment envie de faire !) C'est là que j'aurais besoin de l'aide d'une âme charitable qui pourrait m'aider à trouver des idées. Une espèce de co-écriture, sans vraiment l'être. Enfin, si vous êtes intéressé, envoyez-moi un mp ou manifestez vous dans les reviews ! Merci :)**

 _ **Note:**_ _Et voilà enfin le chapitre 2 ! Encore une fois il est court, puisque c'est la suite du 1 que j'ai coupée en deux, toussa toussa. Donc c'est le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit, après il faut que je fasse la suite, l'attente risque donc d'être bien plus longue. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, et on se retrouve en bas ! :p_

* * *

 **Lundi 18 Juin 2015**

« Vivre, ce n'est pas tenter de fuir l'orage, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie. »

Voilà, je l'ai enfin trouvée mon intro ! Tout cela en beauté, avec de magnifiques textes sortis tout droit de mon esprit supérieur. Aaaaah, la modestie est mon meilleur trait de caractère. (Surtout que cette putain de phrase vient d'internet !)

Donc, aujourd'hui, je vais (enfin) commencer à raconter ma vie. Eh oui, ne sois pas surpris. C'est un peu pour ça que je t'ai acheté, stupide cahier. Et non, ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas toi qui fait la loi ici !

...

Si l'on m'avait dit qu'un jour je me disputerai avec mon journal intime, je me serait fendu la poire. Et pas qu'un peu. Dois-je donc me mettre à rire ? (Peut-être pas, ma mère se poserait des questions depuis le salon.)

Bref, passons ce petit incident et continuons !

En cette magnifique journée ensoleillée, rien de spécial ne m'est arrivé. (Ben non, je n'ai jamais dit que je vivais une vie de super-héros.)

Les profs sont toujours aussi chiants, les cours aussi ennuyants (Sauf Français. C'est bien la seule matière pour laquelle je cours dans les couloirs. Et tout cela au risque de me prendre un mur dans la gueule lors d'un virage trop serré.) et mes amis toujours aussi dérangés.

Quand je dis amis, je parle bien sûr des deux seules personnes que je supporte, mais surtout, des deux seules personnes qui ME supportent. Et ça tient du miracle, crois-moi. Et là, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi les gens ont tant envie de me frapper quand je suis dans les parages. C'est pourtant bien simple : Ils sont jaloux de ma supériorité. Et oui, être la perfection incarnée n'est pas facile tous les jours.

Bon ok, sérieusement, c'est parce que je déteste toute cette bande de lycéens hypocrites et à la seule recherche d'une beauté et d'une gloire superficielle. J'ai donc instauré une certaine distance entre eux et moi. Disons que je leur fait très bien comprendre que je ne veux pas avoir à faire avec eux.

Voilà pourquoi le simple fait que Sakura et Kiba soient mes amis tient du miracle.

Moi un asocial ? Mais pas du tout ! Disons juste que je préfère la compagnie de mes mangas et de mes jeux-vidéos à celle de mes camarades de classes (et toute autre personne vivant sur cette terre ne faisant pas partie de ma famille ou de mes amis.).

Au moins les personnages de mangas ne sont pas superficiels comme tous ces pions de la société.

En fait... Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas d'amis.

Ils ne veulent pas m'approcher. Je les dégoûte. Je les répugne. Ils me fuient comme la peste. Ils m'insultent. Il me frappent. Ils m'humilient. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où j'ai fini la tête première dans la poubelle ou enfermé dans les toilettes, le tout sous leurs rires moqueurs.

Tout cela parce que je suis différent.

Tout cela parce que je ne suis pas comme eux.

Tout cela juste pour une seule chose.

Juste parce que je suis gay.

Oui, j'aime un garçon depuis quatre ans.

Non, il ne le saura jamais.

Il ne le saura jamais, car j'ai peur que lui aussi fasse comme les autres.

J'ai peur que lui aussi me regarde avec dégoût.

J'ai peur, et je sais que je me ferai rejeter.

Et je sais aussi que son rejet me tuera.

* * *

 _ **Sasuke:** Bonjour chers lecteurs. Suite aux récents événements s'étant déroulé en fin de chapitre passé, je suis au regret de vous dire que l'auteur est en ce moment ligotée au fond de la cave. Quelle tristesse ! U.U_

 _ **Naruto:** *chuchote* Aie l'air un peu plus convainquant, nom de djeu ! è.é_

 _ **Sasuke:** *chuchote* Arrêtes un peu avec ton belgicisme ! *se tourne vers les lecteurs* Herm, je disais donc, l'auteur est enfermée au fond d'une cave, et c'est vraiment triiiste ! *lève les yeux vers le ciel*_

 _ **Naruto:** *chuchote* Mais putain ! Passons, lis-leur ça. *tends un papier*_

 _ **Sasuke:** *déplie le papier plié en 50.000 bouts* Je vais la tuer putain ! è.é Bien ! Donc... _ "Et voilààà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! On commence enfin a rentrer dans le vif du sujet ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas encore écrit la suite, donc si quelqu'un pouvait aider l'âme en peine que je suis..." _Bla bla bla. En bref, elle vous dit qu'elle n'a pas de suite ! U.U Et qu'il faudra attendre un temps indéterminé avant le prochain chapitre ! U.U "_ Sasuke, je sens que tu ne liras pas mon message correctement, mais ce petit mot t'es addressé: Tu vas enfin bientôt entrer en scène, et tu vas souffrir ! *3" _Tant mieux, tu resteras encore un peu dans la cave ! U.U "_ Naru je suis désolée d'avoir été méchante avec toi, mais je te promet que tu vas avoir un super rôle à l'avenir ! x3" _Mais pourquoi lui ?! C'est pas sensé être moi son personnage préféré ? è.é_

 _ **Naruto:** Oh, c'est gentil Ether ! o/ Et toi Sasuke, c'est justement parce qu'elle t'adore que tu souffres autant ! U.U_

 _ **Sasuke:** Mais c'est pas juste ! J'ai rien demandé moi ! é.è Je vais aller la torturer aussi tiens, question que l'idée lui passe ! *3_

 _ **Naruto:** Sasuke, tu ne fais pas ça, au pied ! è.é_

 _ **Sasuke, se retournant avec un regard noir:** Tu m'as parlé comment là ?_

 _ **Naruto:** Gloups ! OxO" M-mais mon amour, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, hé hé hé... :D_

 _ **Sasuke, se rapprochant dangereusement:** Et là, c'était quoi ce surnom débile ? *sort sa poêle*_

 _ **Naruto:** Nooooooooon ! T^T Chers lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, l'auteur lira tous vos messages depuis la cave ! A la fois prochaine, si je suis toujours vivant ! Asta la vi..._

 _/SBAM BOUM TCHINK/_

 _ **Sasuke, se frottant les mains d'un air vainqueur au dessus du corps sans vie de son amant:** Voilàààà ! C'est ce que j'appelle la paix ! *^*_

 _ **Naruto, parlant avec son dernier souffle:** N'oubliez pas les reviews... X.x_


End file.
